Buffy and Giles in England
by IssaL
Summary: AU. Buffy and Giles goes to England. Summer after Harrys forth year and after season two on Buffy.
1. Giles?

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!  
  
AN: Hello! Before you begin reading there is some things I have to explain.  
  
First: Angel is dead, or in hell, whatever you want and he is not coming back.  
  
Second: After Kendra died no more Slayer was called, so no Faith. That is becouse: Buffy died and Kendra was called. Then Xander brought Buffy back so there was two Slayers. When Kendra died there already was a Slayer, Buffy, so Kendras Slayer powers went back to Buffy.  
  
Third: I don't know if this is going to be a romanc I think it will. You tell me what you think. But if it is going to ba a romanc then it will be between Harry and Buffy and not Buffy and someone els. And abselutly not Buffy and Draco.  
  
Forth: This is an AU and it is after Harrys forth year and after season two in Buffy.  
  
Fifth: Both Harry and Buffy are fifteen years old.  
  
Issa  
  
Chapter 1: Giles?  
  
***  
  
She was walking in a daze. She didn't want to realize what she just had done. She didn't think, couldn't think. It was going to hurt more if she did. So she kept walking.  
  
After a few minutes she came to her house, no her mothers house, since she wasn't welcome there anymore. She used the window, like she had done so many times before and began paking a bag with clothes, some weapon and Mr Gordo.  
  
When she was done, she was about to go out the window again, but she changed her mind. She walked over to the desk, took out a pen and paper and wroght a goodbye letter to her mother. She put the letter on her bed and went out through the window.  
  
She had been sitting in the park for about an hour when people started to go out and go for work. And since the police still were looking for her she thought it would be for the best if she went hiding. And the only place she could think of was Giles apartment.  
  
When she walked up to the door and opend it she didn't think anyone would be home. Giles had almost been dead when Xander got him out from the mansion and would be at the hospital. That's why she got a shock when she walked in. Giles was standing in the livingroom, without a bruise, holding a paper and looked like he was arguring with an owl who was sitting in the window.  
  
"Giles?" she asked, trying to understand how he could be here, looking fine.  
  
Giles turned around faster then what she thought he could and a smile came to his face when he saw her.  
  
"Buffy, thank God!" he called out. But his smile disappeard when he saw the state his beloved Slayer was in "Are you all right" he asked worried.  
  
"Yes I am fine but that's the last think I could say about you the last time I saw you. Giles how come your are here when you should be in a hospital bed fighting for your life, not that I want it that way? And how come its an owl in here?" she asked all this very fast and very confused.  
  
Giles sighted.  
  
"Buffy, please sit down and I will explain."  
  
She did as he said and he started to speak.  
  
"It is much about me you don't know. The owl came with a important massage from England. Something has happened there and I am wanted back to help, but I cant go now when you are in this state and they must understand that I am more helpful here then there..."  
  
"Giles you are talking no sence" Buffy said stopping his rambeling.  
  
"Oh, well you se Buffy... I am a wizard" Giles blurted out.  
  
Buffy blinked trying to se if he joked or not.  
  
"What?"  
  
"There is an other world besides yours. Wizards and witches lives there. For about fifteen years ago the Wizard world was living in fear. A wizard had gone bad and he killed and tortued muggles and muggle-born witches and wizards..." he saw she didn't understand ".... A muggle is a person without magic, like Xander. Anyway this wizard thought that muggles and muggle- borns didn't have the right to live that's why he wanted to kill them. This wizard, his name is Lord Voldemort but people is afraid of speaking his name so they call him You-know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, had followers, Death Eaters, and they did what Voldemort wanted. They terrorized the Wizard world for many years."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"A little boy. You se, there was a group of people, called The Order of The Phoenix, who was fighting against Voldemort. The leader, Albus Dumbledore, is one of the most powerful wizards in the world. In the Order was a married couple, James and Lily Potter, who was the best fighters Dumbledore had. Because of this they also was number 1 on Voldemorts `To kill´ list. When Lily and James had a son it became to dangerous for them to kep fighting and they had to go into hiding. They were betrayed and Voldemort came to their house in Halloween 1981. Voldemort killed James and Lily, with a killing curse, but when he tried to kill their son, Harry, something went wrong leaving Voldemort dead and Harry with a scar and he are now knownd as the Boy-Who-Lived. Well we thought Voldemort was dead but it seems his back and are after Harry. The massage the owl came with was from Albus Dumledore. He is calling the members of the Order back."  
  
"And you are one of them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then when do we go?"  
  
"What? You are not going."  
  
"Yes I am. I cant stay here anymore. I am not welcome back in my mothers house. You have to go to this meeting and I can help you fight this Moldievort."  
  
"Voldemort" Giles corrected her. He looked at her conserned.  
  
"Want to tell me what happened up at the mansion."  
  
"I stopped Acathla" Buffy said hoping that Giles would get that she didn't want to talk about it.  
  
He got the hint and said instead "Are you sure you want to come with me? We have to go to England?"  
  
"Yes I am sure. Is it ok for me to come? Im not a witch, not what I now of."  
  
"You are the Slayer, that's like being a magical creature, so you can come to the wizard world" Giles replied "I think Dumbledore would like to meet you to."  
  
So it was desided that they would go to England as soon Giles bought two plane tickets.  
  
TBC...  
  
An: What do you think? Soon Chapter 2 will come: Mrs Figg and Dinner with The Dursleys.  
  
Issa 


	2. Mrs Figg and Dinner With the Dursleys

An: Its my birthday today. HAPPY ME!! So be kind with what you write to me.  
  
I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!  
  
Chapter 2: Mrs Figg and Dinner with the Dursleys.  
  
***  
  
Buffy sat in the backseat of the cab and looked out through the window. Beside her Giles was reading a newspaper and sometimes she heard something like "Fudge is an idiot" or "The Ministry cant do anything right" coming from him. For some reason she didn't know, he didn't let the driver se anything from the paper.  
  
They were driving down a really dull street were all the houses was looking the same. From a sign up the street she has seen "Privet Drive" on. She guessed that's what the street was called.  
  
"What number?" the driver asked through the backmirror.  
  
Giles looked up from the paper and said "6" and looked down again.  
  
Buffy sighted and looked at on house to se what number it had. She saw a "32" flash by. She sighted again. They had only been on the street for five minutes and she was already tired of no diffirents.  
  
"Whats wrong with thise people Giles" she just had to ask.  
  
Giles looked up startled, then out to se what she meent and then back with a "I don't understand" exspression.  
  
"They are all the same. The houses, gardens even some of the cars" she said in frustration "The only thing that are different are the house numbers. If someone would reareange the numbers, people wouldn't find their own house."  
  
Giles shuckeld a little and aswered "Thise is one of the better neigberhoods Buffy. People here are afraid of differens. If some one would do anything different it would be a huge scandal here." After he aswered, Giles went back to the paper.  
  
Buffy was about to say something els when the driver told them they were there. Buffy walked out from the cab and looked at the house, it looked just like the one next to it exept the 6 on the wall beside the doorframe. Through the door an old lady walk out with a bunch of cats following. Buffy sighted again. Great they were going to live in a house with, what it looked like, fifteen cats.  
  
"Rupert! It has been so long since last time I saw you" the old lady said with a voice that could give glas risps. She walked up to Giles and gave him a hug, with a higher speed then an old woman should be abel to walk.  
  
"Arabella! Its so nice to se you again" Giles said happely back.  
  
After they broke apart and Giles paid the cab driver, they turned towards Buffy. Arabella eyed the girl infront of her with intrest and wounder. Rupert had not written anything about the girl he would bring.  
  
"Arabella this is Elisabeth Summer, Buffy this is Arabella Figg" Giles said interdusing the two of them.  
  
"Nice to meet you Elisabeth" Arabella said to the girl.  
  
"Just call me Buffy" Buffy said back, shaking Arabellas hand.  
  
"Lets go inside so we can talk and I will take you to your rooms" Arabella said walking inside with her two guesseds coming after.  
  
A half hour later all three, plus tons of cats were downstairs in the living room. Buffy and Giles had unpacked and they had then walked down were Arabella was.  
  
"Arabella, can you please drop the disguise?" Giles said to their host.  
  
Buffy looked at Arabella and Giles in wonder. She knew they were going to do magic and she wanted to se what.  
  
Arabella nodded at Giles and toke out her wand from her left sleeve. She pointed it at herself and said a few words under her breath. Suddenly Arabella and the inside of the house changed.  
  
Buffys eyes went huge when she saw what had changed. Infront of her was no longer an old lady. Arabella had turned to a woman in her mid thirtis, with brown hair. The livingroom was now cat free and the air clean.  
  
"Better that way?" Arabella asked with a clear voice.  
  
Giles nodded and went direct to the point "So how is the situation here?"  
  
Arabella sighted and did a movment for them to sit down.  
  
"I have not seen anything of Harry this summer exept when he came home from Hogwarts. Im afraid the Dursleys are punishing him for what happened last summer."  
  
"What happened?" Giles asked.  
  
"The Wealseys came to the Dusleys to take Harry to the World Cup of Quidditch. The twins played a prank on Dudley"  
  
"Why would the punish Harry for that?"  
  
"That's just how they are. Since I have not seen anything of Harry I managed to make Petunia invite us to dinner at their house tonight. I told her about you, saying you were my brothers son and that Buffy were your niece and after that I did a little spell to make Petunia think it was her idea" Arabella told them.  
  
"So when do we go over?" Giles asked.  
  
"In a few minutes, but first there is few things you must know and do. First we cant call you Buffy" she told Buffy "It sounds to strange so it has to be Elisabeth. Second you have to say Rupert or Uncle Rupert. And last you both have to ignore Harry through the dinner. The Durlseys don't like anyone talking to him."  
  
Both nodded and said they understood and then Arabella made herself look old again and they walked over to the Dursleys.  
  
They knocked on the Dursleys door and a boy, looking like a baby whale, according to Buffy, opend it.  
  
"Is that Harry?" she asked in a whisper to Giles  
  
Giles looked at the boy uncertenly and whispered back "I hope not!"  
  
"Dudley, how nice to see you" Arabella said to the boy and Giles and Buffy let out a breath.  
  
"What do you want" Dudley asked rudley.  
  
"We are here to eat dinner" Arabella said.  
  
Dudley looked over to the other two who was with his old babysitter. His eyes went huge and he dropped his mouth in surprise when he saw the beautiful, blond girl. Buffy looked at the fat boy with something that could only be descrieb to be dislike. When she saw his reaction on the sight of her, she thought that his tung would fall out of his mouth if he let his mouth hang open like that much longer.  
  
Thankfully Dudley remeberd some of the little maners he had and said stubbering "S-sure, n-now I remember. C-come in."  
  
They walked in, Buffy on the other side of Giles so she didn't have to walk past Dudley, who was still looking at her. Petunia, who had been in the kitchen, walked out to the hall.  
  
"Dudders where are you? Our guessts will be here soon."  
  
Then she saw them "Oh, you are here. So you have meet my son Dudley. Im Petunia, Vernon will be here soon." She said interdusing her to Giles and Buffy.  
  
Arabella was the one to speak there names "This is my nephew Rupert Giles and his niece Elisabeth"  
  
"Nice to meet you" Petunia said shaking there hand "We will eat outside. It's a lovely evening tonight."  
  
They walked outside with Dudley and just when Dudley closed the livingroom door they heard Petunias shrill voice yell "BOY! COME DOWN RIGHT NOW OR YOU WILL BE SORRY. OUR GUESSTS ARE HERE."  
  
Dudley obvious didn't hear anything, he was to busy ogling at Buffy so when Petunia walked out a few moments later Arabella, Giles and Buffy pretended that they didn't hear anything either.  
  
They sat down and began talking. It was also obvious that they were eating outside in lack of room inside when Dudley took up one side of the table. They sat there a few minutes when the livingroom door open again. Out walked a fifteen years old boy. Buffy eyed the boy guessing this was Harry. He was tall, had black hair, green eyes behind glasses and he was much thinner then Dudley, she thought releaved. "Thank Good" she heard Giles say quiet. He probably had the same fear she had that Harry would be as big as his cousin.  
  
"Boy, where have you been?" Petunia asked with anger in her face.  
  
Harry just shrugged his shoulders and sat down beside Buffy. She had been sure to sit down after Dudley so she didn't have to sit beside him and that's why Harry could sit down next to her.  
  
"I am Elisabeth" she said to him.  
  
"Harry" he said in reply.  
  
Vernon came after that and the dinner started. The dinner was horrible on the Dursley part but they didn't seem to realize it. Petunia was gossiping with Arabella and Buffy, Dudley didn't let his eyes of Buffy and Vernon seem to have desided to teach Giles everything about drills. The only one to behave normal was Harry even tough he didn't say anything.  
  
"So Elisabeth, the town you lived in in America must have been lovely" Petunia said.  
  
"Oh, yes lovely" Buffy said sarcastic but Petunia didn't notice.  
  
"What was its name again?"  
  
"Sunnyhe...Sunnydale" she said.  
  
"Sounds like a lovely name. How was the school there?" Petunia asked making Giles shoke on his drink.  
  
"It was ok" Buffy said. Then she thought that if Petunia liked gossip so much then she would give her something to spread. "Well it was okey if you don't count our principle"  
  
"Why? Was he horrible?" Petunia asked exited over some gossip from America.  
  
"Oh even more. For some reason he didn't like me. Well he didn't like anyone but he was always picking on me. He could give me detantion for breathing. And I never did anything to him" Buffy said dramastic. Giles had troubles holding his laughter inside. Buffy saw this and said "Tell them Uncle Rupert."  
  
All eyes turned to Giles "Yes its true. I always wonderd how he got the jobb as principle when he despised children" he confermed.  
  
"That's horrible" Petunia said  
  
"Sounds like Professor Snape" Harry said under his breath. It was only thanks to Slayer hearing Buffy picked it up.  
  
The dinner went on. Dudley tried to do his best to make Buffy intrested in him. He began braging about everything he had done. Petunia and Vernon was so proud of their little boy. Everyone els, even Harry, tried not to laugh.  
  
Buffy and Giles was thankful when the dinner finally was over. They thankt and walked out. Arabella would talk with Petunia about something and said they could go, she would catch up. When she did she told them she would look after Harry the day after tomorrow, on his birthday.  
  
"So what do you think?" she asked them when they was inside her house.  
  
"It was horrible! Good! That.. fat boy was almost drooling. And he didn't take his eyes of me throu the hole thing. You could almost se him undress me with his eyes." Buffy complaind to the two adults.  
  
"It was boring to. I think the most boring topic ever is about drills! I don't want to hear about them ever again." This time it was Giles. "And Harry didn't speak at all exept to say his name. This is the people he live with. They are horrible."  
  
"And Mudley was braging about how he beat up a eight year old last week! And The Dursleys was proud of him!" Buffy continued disgused over it, mispronuncing Dudleys name by will.  
  
"Yes they are horrible. What do you think about Harry?" Arabella asked.  
  
"He seems nice" Buffy said.  
  
"I agree" Giles said.  
  
"Yes he is a nice kid" Arabella confermed.  
  
"So what are we doing tomorrow?" Buffy asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"We are going to Diagon Alley to by you some robes" Giles aswered.  
  
TBC...  
  
AN: What do you think? Soon Chapter 3: Diagon Alley.  
  
Issa 


	3. Diagon Alley

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!  
  
Chapter 3: Diagon Alley  
  
***  
  
The devil came to her room seven thirty next morning. The devil a.k.a her Watcher Giles was in a good mood and came to wake her up.  
  
"Buffy you have to wake up. We are going to Diagon Alley remember" he said while open the curtins from the window and letting sun in.  
  
"Its to early!" Buffy complaind with her head in the pillow. She didn't have a good night sleep. It had been plauged with nightmares from her fight with Angelus and some dreams had been her dying by the Master. She never told Giles about the nightmares, she had been having them almost every night from the time she got to Sunnydale to now and she didn't want to worry him. The nightmares always were about something she had been throu, like when everyones worst nightmares came true and she was turned to a vampire, or when they was turned to what they was dressed at on Halloween, she still could feel how it fealt not having controll over her body and she had nightmares from the time when Angel was bad and the scene in the library when Kendra died.  
  
"Get dressed Buffy and meet us downstaires and we will Floo to Diagon Alley" Giles said and walked out from her room.  
  
"Floo?" Buffy asked confused to a emty room. She did as Giles said and went down to the livingroom where Arabella and Giles was waiting by the fireplace.  
  
"Good Buffy! You are here" Giles said "Now this is how it is done. You take some of this powder, throw it in the fire, walk in and say "Leaky Cauldron", then you will come to a bar and wait there for us. Understand?"  
  
"Wait, walk in to the fireplace? When it's a fire burning?" she asked doubting Giles sanity. So far he had not explaind so much about the wizard world so she didn't know how things were done.  
  
"Its not going to hurt you, not if you throw the powder in first" Giles said trying to calm the Slayer down. It didn't work.  
  
"I can go first" Arabella offered and threw the powder in the fireplace, walked in and said loud and clear "Leaky Cauldron" and then disappeard.  
  
Giles held out some powder to her and she slowly toke some and walked to the the fireplace "Throw it in and say "Leaky Cauldron"?" she asked to make it clear.  
  
When Giles nodded she toke a deep breath, throw the powder in, walked in quickly and said "Leaky Cauldron".  
  
If it wasn't for the Slayer balance, then she would have been on the floor when she arrived to the bar. After making sure she would not fall she walked out from the fireplace and over to Arabella, who was waiting at one wall. Buffy looked around and saw that the bar was like Willies in Sunnydale, well without the vampires and demons. Giles walked out a few seconds after Buffy and the three of them walk out throu a back door to a brick wall.  
  
Arabella took out her wand and tapped it at some of the stones. Then to Buffys amazment the wall split like the red sea and behind it a street with shopes and people was to be seen.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley Buffy" Giles said with a smile at the Slayers look.  
  
They walked down the street and Buffy looked at everything and everyone amazed.  
  
"So were first?" Arabella asked.  
  
"Gringotts bank. We need money to by everything" Giles anwsered.  
  
They walked to the bank and changed muggle money to wizard. To say that Buffy had the earge to slay the goblings was an understatment. She had to go out from the bank when the feeling became to much and that's because a gobling had walked to close to the Slayer.  
  
When Arabella and Giles came out she was calm and they walk over to `Madame Malkins Robes For All Occasions´. A witch dressed all in mauve came and greated them.  
  
"Hogwarts?" she asked Buffy.  
  
"No, she are just going to have normal robes" Giles said.  
  
The witch nodded and led Buffy to the back of the shope and began measure for a fitting robe.  
  
"What colour dear?" Madam Malking asked when she was done.  
  
"Something dark" Buffy said surprising the woman who nodded a little in fear. (It's the evil one who has dark robes remember)  
  
When they were done in the store they walked to another one that had a sign saying `Flourish and blotts´. It was a book store. When they walked in and saw all the books that was stacked from the shelves up to the ceiling Buffy couldn't lat the moment pass without a comment.  
  
"Well Giles you should fell right at home, its just like the library in Sunnydale" she said with her hand on her Watchers shoulder.  
  
Giles just gave her a look and they walked in looking at the books. After forty five minutes Buffy had actually found three intresting books. `Vampire Slayers throu history´ had been the first she found. It was about all the girls that had been a Slayer, their names, where they lived and how they died. The second one `A Vampire Slayers Destiny´ was about what a Slayer did, about Prophesys, slaying vampires and saving the world. The third and lasts book titel was only `Slayer´ no more. In that one it was everything about a Slayer. Their lives, The Watchers, how thay would train and the last chapters was how a slayer could train to fight better.  
  
After paying for the books, and getting a curious look from the clerk, they moved on. Now it wasn't that much more to do. Buffy wasn't a witch and therefor they walked past `Ollivanders: Maker of Fine Wands since 382 BC´. But they did stop by `Eeylops Owl Emporium´ to get Buffy an owl. When they walked out Buffy had bought an almost all black owl.  
  
"What are you going to name it" Giles asked on the way back to `Leaky Cauldron´.  
  
"That's easy" Buffy said looking at her new pet "Her name is Kendra."  
  
Giles looked at the girl beside him with concern. He knew she was feeling guilty for her fellow Slayers death. But before he could say anything, they were back at the bar and Floo back to Arabellas house.  
  
Back in the livingroom they spotted a owl sitting in the window. Since Buffy didn't know anyone in the wizard world she guessed the letter was to Arabella or Giles and therefor went up to her room with the things she bought. She put the books on the bed, the robes in the closet and let Kendra out from the cage to fly. She was about to make it comfy in the bed and read on of the books when Giles walked in.  
  
"Buffy we have to go again" he said "put on one of the robes you bought and go down to the livingroom" with that he walked out.  
  
"But Giles..Wait" she dressed quickly and almost ran down to the livingroom.  
  
"Whats going on?" she asked Giles.  
  
"The letter was from Dumbledore. There is an Order meeting now and we must go."  
  
TBC...  
  
AN: So what do you think? Thanks everyone who has reviwed and I am sorry that it toke so long to get the chapter up.  
  
Chapter 4: The Order Of the Phoenix.  
  
Issa 


	4. The Order of the Phoenix Meeting

I DONT OWN ANYTHING!  
  
Chapter 4: The Order Of the Phoenix  
  
***  
  
Buffy, Giles and Arabella was walking down a corridor and in to another. They were in the castle Hogwarts and were going to a room somewhere. Buffy didn't even try to found out were to go. She was lost. Even with her Slayer sence, she didn't know where she was after they switch corridors a few times, so she just followd Giles and Arabella and hoped they know were to go. And appearently they did. They came to a door and Arabella walked in at once.  
  
Giles and Buffy walked in after and Buffy sat down in a dark corner. It was a Slayers nature to be were she could see but not be seen. Buffy didn't even think about it. And Giles followed the Slayer since... well she was the Slayer after all.  
  
The room they were in was big enough for the twenty five chairs in it. In front of all the chairs was a bigger one and in it sat an old man with white hair and beard.  
  
"That's Professor Dumbledore" Giles whisperd to her. Arabella, Giles and Buffy had been the first to arrive and now Giles whisperd the names of everyone that came in through the door.  
  
A old lady "Professor Minerva McGonagall", a man with greasy hair and a sour look "Professor Severus Snape" "Can I stake him? He looks like a vampire" "No you cant", a woman and three men with red hair "Molly and Arthur Weasley and the other two must be their oldest sons Bill and Charlie", a man with worn robes who looked like he didn't get enough sleep and a black dog "Remus Lupin but I don't know why he brought the dog" "that's not a dog" "what?" "It dose not feel like a dog" "well a guess we will know later", a little old guy "Professor Filtwick" and a man who looked like he had been in a fight with a shark. He had a wooden-leg, a glass eye and tons of scars "Alastor`Mad-Eye´Moody" "he is creepy!" "yes but the best auror there is". After him came more people but Giles couldn't remember them.  
  
Everybody sat down and Dumbledore stood up "friends, we are here today because of a treat to the wizard world. Voldemort is back". This statement made some of the people talk upset. "I know that many of you are here for the first time in fifteen years and I am sorry to say that we have gathered once again because of Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Before we begin I have something els to say to you" Dumbledore began again "Some in our grop are missing. I don't know what have happened to all of them but we all know what happend to Lily, James and Sirius Black. It is about Sirius Black I want to talk about with you."  
  
"What is it to say?" a man from the Ministry said "Sirius Black betrayed us when he betrayed James and Lily"  
  
"That's were you are wrong. Sirius Black is innocent" Dumbeldore said to the order members chock. "Sirius, please come"  
  
The dog walked up to Dumbledore and there turned to a man.  
  
"Told you he wasn't a dog" Buffy wispered to Giles. But Giles was to busy eyeing the man to respond.  
  
Dumbledore explained all about the secret keeper and Sirius innocens. Many had tears in their eyes when they understood that Sirius had spend so many years in Azkaban and been innocent.  
  
When they moved on to the Voldemort topic Dumbledore explained what happened to Harry in the end of his forth year after the third task in the tri wizard tornament.  
  
"Right know Voldemort is probably planing how to get rid of Harry since the boy is his biggest threat. We have to make sure that he cant get to Harry."  
  
The woman Giles said was Molly Weasley was clearly upset and when she spoke you could hear worry in her voice.  
  
"Is it not for the best if Harry come home with us? He would be safe and we would be able to take care of him and listen to him if he want to talk. I doubt they let him do that in the house he is living in now."  
  
"She is right Albus" Arabella said "When we went their he was not aloud to talk and they yelled at him for the smallest thing."  
  
"I know" the headmaster said gravely "but he is safest in his relatives house and cant be moved."  
  
"Can he atleast spend his birthday with us tomorrow?" Molly asked.  
  
Dumbledore nodded and they went back to the Voldemort topic, to Snapes relive.  
  
"Minister Fudge is doing his best to not let the wizard world know about Voldemorts return and we have to do something about it. Right know it is not much we can do but I want you all to have your eyes open to what he is up to."  
  
When the meeting was over they had desided that the ministy workers would `spy´ on Fudge, Snape would try to find out Voldemorts plans, without danger himself to much and Arabella would take Harry to The Burrow the next day.  
  
When everyone had left, Giles and Buffy walked out from the corner and to Dumbledore who was still sitting in his chair. He watched them as they walked up and his twinkle was back in his eyes.  
  
"Rupert it is nice to meet you again" he said happely.  
  
"Thank you headmaster"  
  
"Rupert how many times must I tell you to call me Albus?"  
  
"I will do that Albus"  
  
"Good. Now, who is this lovely young lady with you?" Dumbledore asked moving his eyes from Giles to Buffy.  
  
"I am Elisabeth Summers, just call me Buffy" Buffy said holding out her hand.  
  
Dumbledore toke it and said "It is nice to meet you but why did Rupert bring you here?"  
  
Giles anwered "Do you know what I have been doing the last six years Albus?"  
  
"No"  
  
"I have been working in the Watchers Council. Can you now guess who she is?"  
  
Albus looked at Buffy in surprise and his twinkling going of like mad "you are the Slayer".  
  
"Yap, that's me" Buffy said.  
  
"It is very nice to meet you Buffy. You are the second Slayer I have the pleasure to meet. But Rupert were are Thomas Sutcliff, Philip Henry, Diedre Page, Ethan Rayne?" Dumbledore asked him. "I have not heared anything from them in atleast eight years"  
  
Both Buffy and Giles got an angry look on their faces when Dumbledore said Ethans name. None of them had forgett what he did when he came to Sunnydale.  
  
"Thomas, Philip and Diedre are dead. I don't know were Ethan are but if I see him I cant say that he will walk from that meeting unhurt" Giles said.  
  
"The same for me" Buffy said with venom in her voice.  
  
"I am sorry to hear that. What happened?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"Eyghon came back and killed Thomas, Philip and Diedre. He was after Ethan who came for help. Ethan toke Buffy hostage and planed to make Eyghon come after her instead. Thanks to few of our friends we manage to kill Eyghon. Ethan vanished after that." Giles explaind everything leaving out how they had been able to kill the demon and who their friends was.  
  
"Then I understand why you don't have so high feelings for Ethan" Dumbledore said after hearing everything.  
  
"Oh, it is not only because of that..." Giles said "...last halloween was the first time Ethan came to Sunnydale. He opend a costume shope and later that evening he did a spell that got everyone who had a costume from his shope to turn to what they were dressed as. We manage to end the spell but not first after there had been some very dangerous situations"  
  
"Yah..." Buffy said lost in thoughts " ...I still can remember how it felt not having control over my body"  
  
Dumbledore got curious and asked "What were you dressed as?"  
  
Buffy blushed and said "as a helpless noblewoman from 1775"  
  
The three of them continued talking untill Arabella walked in and told them that they should go back to her house.  
  
Buffy and Giles said goodbye to Dumbledore and walked after Arabella.  
  
TBC...  
  
An: Sorry it toke so long. This chapter was very hard to wright and I almost gave up on the story for a while. Next Chapter: Talk at night. 


End file.
